1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly mechanism and a holding module thereof, and more specifically, to an assembly mechanism capable of assembling an electronic device quickly and a holding module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a computer, in which many electronic components (such as a CPU, a motherboard, powers, interface cards, and disk drives) are disposed, has powerful and various functions, like data storing, video display, optical disk recording, and so on. Thus, assembly and disposal of each component inside the computer is time-consuming and strenuous. For example, if a user wants to fix a hard disk drive on a computer case, the user usually needs to insert the hard disk drive into a corresponding disk drive slot of the computer case first. Subsequently, the user needs to align screw holes on a side of the hard disk drive with holes of the disk drive slot. After the user utilizes an auxiliary tool (such as a screwdriver) to drive screws to pass through the corresponding holes of the disk drive slot and lock the screws into the said screw holes respectively, the hard disk drive may be fixed on the computer case. However, if the hard disk drive malfunctions in the future, a subsequent disassembly process for detaching the hard disk drive from the computer case is also complicated. To sum up, the said complicated assembly and disassembly processes may make the screw-locking method in the prior art  inconvenient in use. Therefore, how to assemble a hard disk drive on a computer case more easily and quickly should be a concern in computer structural design.